To Dream A Wonderful Dream
by Aeria Li
Summary: It has been six years; Sarah has been confined in a mental facility. What will Sarah do now that she's free? Will her 'sickness' come back in the form of J? Rated R for scenes and language. PLEASE R&R Chap. 5 NOW UPDATED Sorry for the wait, guys!
1. Chapter 1: No Love Injection

This was inspired after watching the movie, "A Beautiful Mind," starring Russell Crowe and Jennifer Connelly. I thought since Jenn was in Labyrinth, this could be an interesting twist... This deals with serious issues that shouldn't been taken likely. Comments are always welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Labyrinth related or any Beautiful Mind image. Characters, ideas, et cetera all apply. They belong to their respective creators. -Like Jim Henson, and the creators of "A Beautiful Mind." This story was written out of personal interest and hobby; no profit is to be made.  
  
To Dream a Wonderful Dream By: Sable "Aeria" Li  
  
Chapter 1: No Love Injection  
  
Gazing out of the same window for the umpteenth time, Sarah watched the birds flock to the hanging feeders and splashing in the marble watering pools. This sight was repetitive, as she watched it everyday, but it calmed her nerves more than anything else she could imagine. She could feel the warmth of the sun from the reflective rays shining through the glass onto her face. Propping herself on the perch near the pane, she brushed her hand through her bangs. Sarah then pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms about her arching legs.  
  
It has been six years. Six horrifying years since her 'adventure' in the Labyrinth. That night, when she finally defeated Jareth in his own game, she found herself back in her bedroom. She was sad. Sad, because she thought the whole adventure was just a dream. But, her friends from the Underground came back to her to celebrate.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Sarah, Sarah!"  
  
It was the voice of her stepmother charging up the stairs. Sarah ignored the woman's call, too engrossed in the festivities going on around her. Smiling, she allowed her arms to span and wrap around the furry creature, Ludo, before witnessing her stepmother's stern face opening the door.  
  
"Sarah, I called for you! What's going on up here? I heard you jumping..."  
  
Sarah batted her eyes and specified empty portions of her room. "A party... With Ludo, Hoggle, Sir..."  
  
Karen looked at her stepdaughter in complete dismay, prompting the girl's words to taper off into a subdued whisper. What in the world was she talking about? A party? Why, there was no one in here. A concerned looked washed over to the girl. "Sarah, no one's in here."  
  
"Sure there is...," Sarah exclaimed happily, patting air. Karen's eyes grew wide before she stormed back out of the room to retrieve her husband.  
  
Present...  
  
That's how it began. And, that's also how it ended. Her life was confined and secluded in this Mental Institution. Being diagnosed with Borderline disorder, along with bipolar and maniac depression, she was also committed to having Schizophrenia to boot. They found it unsafe for her to manipulate herself through society any further. Of course Sarah's father blamed himself. If he hadn't parted ways with her biological mother; if he had paid more attention, maybe this would've never happened. Of course, the doctors told him it was no fault of his, that this... or rather 'these'... conditions were typically a result of genetic heredity. There was no signs of this in his past, but he couldn't say the same for Sarah's mother. Perhaps that's why she left after all.  
  
Years of intense therapy and medication hoped to ensure Sarah a decent adult life. Now, it was time to see how she would wonder in the real world.  
  
"Sarah, Sarah..." came a familiar voice coupled with an opening and closing of her room door.  
  
She ignored it. Hazel eyes remained fixated on the image shielded by the glass window, of the world she used to rehearse the 'Labyrinth' scenes in. All she had were memories now. Nothing more. Nothing ever again.  
  
"Sarah! Every time I come in here you're always staring out that window. What's so interesting out there anyway?" Karen asked with a gift bag in hand. Her father stood silently behind her with a wiggling child, Toby, in his arms.  
  
"My faded, wonderful dreams," was all the twenty-one year old woman replied as she crossed her legs flatly before her, propping her chin with a hand.  
  
"Well, quit dreaming Sarah. It's your day to come home... With us. Doctor said it was time," Karen replied as she pulled out a pair of suitcases from the closet.  
  
Sarah's eyes returned to the window, watching the birds. She gasped slightly to herself when she saw a white owl streak along the treetops. 


	2. Chapter 2: Life Isn't Always Swell

This was inspired after watching the movie, "A Beautiful Mind," starring Russell Crowe and Jennifer Connelly. I thought since Jenn was in Labyrinth, this could be an interesting twist... This deals with serious issues that shouldn't been taken likely. Comments are always welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Labyrinth related or any Beautiful Mind image. Characters, ideas, et cetera all apply. They belong to their respective creators. -Like Jim Henson, and the creators of "A Beautiful Mind." This story was written out of personal interest and hobby; no profit is to be made.  
  
To Dream a Wonderful Dream By: Sable "Aeria" Li  
  
Chapter 2: Life Isn't Always Swell  
  
Nothing was disturbed. Sarah walked into her old bedroom to find nothing out of the ordinary changed. Of course her stepmother, Karen, had apparently washed the sheets and dusted to keep things fresh and tidy, but other than that it was the same as she left it. Her father was close behind her carrying her belongings and sat the suitcases down on top of her comforter. He knew his daughter was still in a fragile state and he didn't want to excite her too much. Muttering softly, he stated, "Sarah, feel free to get yourself reacquainted with... your things."  
  
Sarah appreciated his indirect hospitality and strength through this ordeal. Sometimes, though, she felt like they were treating her like a child. Of course, to this very day, she would swear her experience with Jareth and the Labyrinth was real... because it was so intense, vivid and tangible. Her clothes were even dirty from the adventure! However, her stepmother credited that a neighbor had seen her rummaging through the hedges searching for something that night. Perhaps it was just a delusion, but...  
  
Sighing, she slumped down to her bed and stroked the surface of the sheets with her hand. Looking up to her father, he gave her a rather awkward nod before departing, closing the door silently behind him.  
  
"It's just a dream, Sarah, they don't exist. They never existed!" she exclaimed softly, but rather forcefully to herself. No matter how many times she repeated those lines and wanted to believe them, something deep inside told her, however, that they did. It wasn't dreams or figments of imagination - they were real, just like her family was, just like she was, just like Merlin -her dog- was! Damn it, no one ever listened to her! It wasn't fair!  
  
She then rationalized herself by composing her breaths and remembering the facts her psychologist cited to her. Determined to have her strength win over her mental bearings, Sarah decided to confront the past. Standing, she moved her way over to her dresser and opened up the top drawer; the same compartment where she kept the red bound book. It wasn't there! She didn't see it! Pushing things aside, her fingers ran like mad digging deeper and deeper to the bottom. It was gone! The book was gone!  
  
Karen. Her stepmother must've took it! Cursing, she flew out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where the woman was. Sarah glared at her as she turned away from the countertop, a knife in one hand and a potato in the other. Karen just grinned at her, which antagonized Sarah even more. The brunette started to ball her fists in anguish. "I'm fixing your favorite meal for supper, Sarah," Karen chirped, peeling at the potatoes over a bowl. "It's a great day, one to celebrate, especially when Toby has his big sister to look up to back home."  
  
"Where is it," Sarah simply said, her voice full of angst and tragedy.  
  
"Where's what, dear," Karen cooed, moving back over to the counter and putting her back towards her stepdaughter.  
  
"My book!" she shouted a little annoyed.  
  
"What book? I have no idea..." was all Karen could muster before her stepdaughter barged over to her, slamming her fists on the space beside the sink. "Labyrinth, Karen! It's not where I left it... You moved it, didn't you? You threw it away! You threw it AWAY! Damn you!"  
  
Karen's eyes sulk and droop sadly, pursing her lips as if she was trying to wedge herself out of the situation. A masculine voice then sliced through from behind, "Sarah, what's gotten into you?"  
  
Looking back over her shoulder, Sarah brushed a few strands of chocolate brown hair out of her eyes. It was her dad. He had the most intense, upset look on his face - and she knew she was in trouble. Karen didn't say a word. She just hung her head and continued her peeling.  
  
"My book, dad. It's missing. I knew she took it! I swear that bitch..."  
  
"Sarah, watch your language. I know you're an adult, but, as so long as you're under my roof, you will respect what you say around Karen and I. Toby's at an impressionable age," he fired a little hotly, but there was also a sense of gentleness in his voice. Sarah only nodded in response, knowing the error of her ways, and walked up to him a little more calmly.  
  
"What about my book," she replied sadly.  
  
"I... I tossed it," he said softly.  
  
Her eyes grew wide. "What?!"  
  
"Doctor Liu said it was best. After hearing your..." he paused, searching for the right words, "...experience...in the Labyrinth, I mean..." He cast a quick concerned glance over to Karen who shied away back to her task. "He said it was best to get rid of any contents in which might trigger the event again. I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry? I loved that book, dad! Mom gave it to me!" she cried, her eyes becoming red with tears.  
  
"I know, I know. But, it's for the best Sarah. I only had good intentions in mind for you. I didn't mean to make you upset."  
  
"Well, you did!" she snapped heading for the backdoor.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where," Karen popped her head up and wiped her hands, getting ready to intercept the girl at the door.  
  
"To the bookstore. I'll be back. I need time to...think," Sarah remarked.  
  
Sarah was out before Karen could make way to her. Her husband just held her back, though, rubbing his hand on the small of her back. "Don't worry, Karen. She'll be back."  
  
"You mean you don't intend to go out after her? The girl has problems, Bill! She could hurt herself...she could hurt someone else! I don't feel safe in her just running around the streets with the condition she has!"  
  
"She has to get out sometime. She'll be back, though. We can't pin her up like an animal," he said, sniffing the aromatic air full of spices and roasted vegetables. The smell made his stomach growl. Karen only nodded a bit disappointed and frustrated, going back at it on the potatoes. Her fingers, while trembling, slip the knife to barely braze her thumb. "Ouch!"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she replied, sucking her thumb. Narrowing her eyes, Karen goes off to fetch a paper towel. It was then she noticed a tanned bottle marked with a medical prescription label. Her heart flew into her throat. "Oh my... Bill, she forgot to take her medication!"  
  
~*~  
  
She wished she had brought her coat. The cold, blistering wind ate at her skin, raising an assortment of bumps and hairs on her arms. Chattering her teeth, Sarah smiled to see the bookstore in near visible distance. Finally, a warm spot to linger in so she could clear her mind... and hopefully, in the process, find another copy of "Labyrinth." Smiling weakly at a few people as she passed them, she entered the shop and sighed a breath of relief. The sight of books and texts made her smirk thoughtfully. Heading over to the shelves, Sarah allowed her mind to drift...  
  
...to drift to Jareth. His voice, his hair, those eyes... It all seemed so real! So fucking real! It made her chest heavy in just thinking about it. She shook her head, though. It couldn't be real. It was a figment of her mind... something that her diluted brain created to help her deal with the fact her mother left her. That her father remarried. That life was never going to be the same, the way she wanted it! Sometimes she would cry and squeeze her pillow, remembering her mother, Linda, and looking over old papers and postings. It would do more harm than good. Always her heart filled with sorrow mixed with anger, making a dangerous and explosive combination. She had to accept that she had a condition. A disease. It was unhealthy to just toss away all her sensibilities for something no one else was credited to seeing.  
  
Clearing her throat, she strode down between the shelves, scanning the spines of the books in search of the one in particular. She rubbed her arms, chasing away already disappearing bumps. Looking up, something caught her eye.  
  
"Could it be," Sarah whispered to herself, standing on the tips of her toes and reaching for a book. However, her fingers faltered, causing a whole mess of books to spill onto the floor. She shielded her face with cowling hands.  
  
As the commotion subsided, she glanced down to the rather audacious heap of books. "Shit," she badgered herself before stooping down to pick them up. A pair of feet wonder in front her as she busied herself. "Oh great. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too..."  
  
Her words trail when she looked up to face whoever's hands where helping her. Sarah had expected to see the stoic face of a shop owner or a kindly stranger. Instead, she fell over onto her rump at the side. That crude smile, that hair, that same chiseled face...  
  
"No!" she gasped, glancing around in horror. "It can't be!"  
  
"Why can't it be," Jareth said standing to his feet and crossing his arms. He was dressed, ironically enough, in a pair of black slacks and a gray poet's shirt. His pale blonde hair retained its unruly and peculiar proportions, while those piercing mismatched eyes still strode right through her like a dagger. That smile! He had that same patronizing smile that reeked of both mockery and haughtiness. The only thing that was deferred was a hat sitting atop his head, patting down some of those untamable locks and shadowing portions of his face. The black duster he wore swept the ground gently... She was unable to fish out any comments that wished to surface.  
  
"Well?" he half laughed, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"You're... you're just an illusion Jareth," she replied finally, her words straining with skepticism.  
  
"Oh really? Who told you that?" he asked with his accented tone, offering her a gloved hand. She only peered at it in disbelief, her brow cringing in betrayal.  
  
"No, I can't have this conversation..."  
  
She shot up and sprinted out of the store with wide steps; a few strange glances made in her direction in the wake of her dismissal. She ran and ran, until her chest heaved with weights and her breaths were labored. The park. She had ran all the way to the park. The sky began to fill with the red lights of a sleepy sun, making way for the sighing of an awakening moon.  
  
For an instant, Sarah reflected on what had just happened. She was loosing her mind! Strangely enough, as she turned around a tree, there he was again with that cocky smile.  
  
"Don't run from me, Sarah. You cannot run...and I'm not some bloody illusion..."  
  
Her mouth dropped as he reached out for her hand. 


	3. Chapter 3: No, I'm NOT Insane!

Author's Notes: Wow! I can't believe all the wonderful responses I've received from this; from the list to this site. Thanks to you all for your support and encouraging words. I will continue this as long as I keep getting so many wonderful replies! Helpful criticism is always encouraged. Comments are always welcome! Thanks soooooo much again! You guys rock!!! ^_^  
  
This was inspired after watching the movie, "A Beautiful Mind," starring Russell Crowe and Jennifer Connelly. I thought since Jenn was in Labyrinth, this could be an interesting twist... This deals with serious issues that shouldn't been taken likely. Comments are always welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Labyrinth related or any Beautiful Mind image. Characters, ideas, et cetera all apply. They belong to their respective creators. -Like Jim Henson, and the creators of "A Beautiful Mind." This story was written out of personal interest and hobby; no profit is to be made.  
  
To Dream a Wonderful Dream By: Sable "Aeria" Li  
  
Chapter 3: No, I'm NOT Insane!  
  
He felt real. Jareth's touch, the way he intertwined his fingers with hers when their hands met and hugged... it felt so real. Sarah could feel his warmth as he drew his body closer; the heated moisture of his breath combing through her long, curled dark hair. Looking up at him with luminous dark eyes, she whispered a little cowardly, "I... can't do this."  
  
"Why not," he simply asked, pulling her closer to the sturdy build of his slim body. He wanted to feel the luxury of her fully matured form; he had waited so long. It was his prize for his patience.  
  
She could feel herself, her body being basked in the impending moonlight's glow. It washed over his features, transforming them into a dreamy image of something that seemed so right but yet so wrong from long ago. This couldn't be happening... Damn it! Sarah, screaming, pried herself free from his clutches and slapped him vehemently on the cheek. It left a red whelp to form at the outer edges of his fine cheekbones and he stroked it with his gloved fingers. Adjusting his jaw from the blow, he retorted with a haughty face, "I give you the best adventure in your life and you do this to me. What a cruel creature you are, Sarah. And to think I thought you had potential..."  
  
She covered her ears and balled her body onto ground, trying to mute the sound of his voice. Kicking up a mindless series of "La La La's" and whistling, Jareth rolled his eyes at her. Sarah really thought him an illusion, eh? The mortal girl listened to the nonsense, the hand fed bullshit those quacks brainwashed her with. Well, this wasn't fair to him. He had waited patiently for her to be released from that damned institution! He had felt her hunger for him; and, truth be known, he had felt the same for her. He longed to hold her in his arms, to cherish and worship her body as a temple... to prove his love, no matter how arrogant and cynical he could be *most* of the time. His body ached for her. This wasn't fair.  
  
He chuckled silently to himself under soft breaths. "What basis of comparison do I have on that?" he asked thoughtfully, allowing the words to only run its course in his mind.  
  
Glowering down at her, Jareth replied gallingly, "I am real, Sarah. Do not pay any mind to what those self-righteous bastards have to say. I am real! Screw them. Screw all of this! Come with me, Sarah. Come with me, back to the Underground. You won't have to worry about them, about this miserable life here... on Earth..." he curled his lip, "...ever again. Just... trust me. Believe in what I say!"  
  
There was that same pull in his stretchy, pleading words. Jareth could thrash himself for being so open, but he had to make this girl... this *woman* understand.  
  
She still rocked back and forth on the ground, ignoring him with clasped eyes and howling ignorant tones. Jareth couldn't help but allow his eyes to wonder to the gentle sway of her swollen breasts under that barely there babydoll shirt as she jabbered. Watching silently as her firm nipples bud and raise at the chilled air, the vision enticed and awakened the urges within him. He had to control himself; to make Sarah understand. He wasn't here to harm her, or to woo her with fraudulent insanity. This was REAL! He was real! His desire was most definitely real! Damn them and damn her!  
  
Kneeling before Sarah, Jareth pulled away the hands that protected her ears. He whispered subtly, looking into the confusion of her glistening eyes, "Listen to me, Sarah." Grinning, he gave an awakening laugh, yet his mismatched eyes were still fixated on her shaky form. "I... I love you, Sarah. It's hard for me to admit it, but I do."  
  
He searched her eyes, beyond the silver tears that polluted them for something he knew was there... well, at least had hoped to find.  
  
Finally, Sarah whispered, "No... I can't accept this. You cannot love me because you're not real. Not real. Not fucking real!"  
  
She stood to her feet, blaring as the words scratched at her throat. Bystanders who were walking mindlessly behind were now standing and watching, bewilderment etching across their faces. Sarah paid no mind to them. She didn't care. She had to make him... 'it'... go away! She had to make herself known that this... disease... wouldn't get the best of her. She dared not wane or watch as the life she had oh so wanted fall and crumble at her feet. A future awaited her, and no matter how much Sarah wanted Jareth to be real, to be a part of it, she knew that he... he... he simply wasn't! A future with him was plainly not tangible or conceivable.  
  
Fight back! She had to fight back, assert herself! Eyelashes squeeze tightly down to her cheeks as she closed her eyes and beat at the air in front of her with clutched fists. Nothing. Her blinded fury was met with no connections. Settling her rage, Sarah opened her eyes. No one was there. Jareth was gone. Darkness was the only thing that greeted her vision now, along with an assortment of twinkling stars and dimly lit lush backdrop. Turning, she saw a few curious faces look out to her.  
  
Idly, her hand made its way to her thick hair and then to her mouth. She started to chew on her fingernails as she turned heel, retreating from the park and the incident that now plagued her psyche...  
  
~*~  
  
The door slamming shut prompted Karen to rise from the couch in the living room. Rushing down into the hall, Sarah was leaning against the staircase, her expression weak and drained. Moving up to her, Karen placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder and whispered thoughtfully, "I'm sorry, Sarah. Bi... your father and I only want what's best for you. Come, you need to take your medication... to chase those evil omens away."  
  
'Evil omens'? What in the hell was Karen talking about? She treated her like she was some sort of basket case. Damn it, she wasn't! Karen's hands were placed on her stepdaughter's arms, stoking them with hushed tones in attempt to comfort her. This gesture only provoked Sarah more. She was tired of being held in the regards as if she were some sort of delicate silken flower. Truth be known, she wasn't! The younger woman shrugged Karen's hands away with one big hustle of her arms. Karen just blinked in surprise.  
  
"Don't touch me," Sarah hissed, attempting to pass her for the start of the stairwell.  
  
"You better watch that attitude, missy! I know you're... sick...," Karen started, but Sarah jumped in angrily.  
  
"SICK! You make me sound like I'm dying! You don't have to cater to me like I'm an ignorant child. I know what I have, Karen, and I don't need someone like you explaining it to me all the time!"  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
Sarah exploded. She approached her stepmother and prodded the woman in the chest with her index finger. "I'm not finished! Listen, you're not my real mother so spare me the charity caring bullshit. You never liked me, don't start pretending now. You're nothing but a fake... A stuck up bitch with a stick so far up her ass that it splinters dead in your throat."  
  
Karen couldn't believe it! What had gotten into the girl? The wrath veiled in the young woman's eyes scared her. It manifested into an intensity she'd never seen before. Stepping backwards in an almost feeble attempt, the woman slowly said with a soft, soothing voice, "I'm... I'm sorry, Sarah. I think it's time for you to take your medication."  
  
The abomination storming and smudging across Sarah's senses vaguely settled. The old crone was right. It was time to take those insipid pills. Not that she really minded it, consequentially, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. She had stopped taking the things for several weeks now. Hiding them in her cheek, she would later flush them down the toilet, if she had the opportunity; or, she would just save them secretly under her bed mattress in a coin bag. She had brought the pouch home with her, without her father's knowledge. It wasn't really any of their business. Deep down inside, she knew she could beat whatever 'sickness' inflicted her without the remedied needs of placebos. It was a waste of time and a waste of money.  
  
"All right," was the only reply Sarah gave before Karen nodded, darting to the kitchen. She stood there for a moment, thinking and wondering. Pondering about that voice, that form that so gallantly loomed near her just an hour before. Jareth. Hell, maybe she made a mistake. Maybe she should take the pills... see what happens. If she took them, then saw him again... maybe he wasn't a dream, an apparition conceived by her brain.  
  
"Shit," she thought, placing her hands on her hips. "Listen to me, like I'm actually considering him real. Ha! I really am sick..."  
  
Giggling to herself, Karen returned shortly after, taken aback by the girl's joyous expression. Sarah took the glass of crisp, clear water and the pills from her hands. Popping the purplish pink capsules in her mouth, she brought up the tip of the glass to her anxious lips, sipping the cool liquid. As it washed down the antidote to her sorrows, her worries washed down deeper and deeper with each swallow. Finishing the glass, Sarah handed it back to the weary woman. "Thanks," was all Sarah retorted before racing up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Picking up her brush, Sarah sat before her vanity mirror, staring at her reflected image. Her hair was still damp from the shower, as jasmine scents wondered their way to her flaring nostrils. It smelt good! Gently, she stroked her silky hair with a few rapid gestures. Raising to her feet, she eyeballed the nightgown that clung to her body. It was of a soft pink hue, satin, hugging her young, untarnished curves luxuriously. Tugging at a few ends here and there, she made sure it was fitted well for when she went to bed.  
  
Sarah was often amazed of this body she had grown into these past few years. Her legs were long, lithe and her body was pretty much in shape despite the fact she was confined in a medical facility for the better part of her young adult life. Her eyes lingered to her perky, well-formed breasts. Touching them faintly as her bare skin caressed the soft dress she was wearing, she thought of Jareth at that moment. The way his eyes pealed away at her outer defenses, to the substance deep within her. It made her shudder at first before smacking the mirror with a disgusted twist to her face.  
  
Her lips, while full, were quivering at the thought. Jareth. He wasn't real, damn it, and she had to learn to accept it. No amount of logic could explain this feeling. Even though she knew him to be a tainted piece of her mind, a part of her wanted him to be real. She wanted him to see her dressed like this, to touch to her, to seduce her. A desire came from within her as she looked at the shaking mirror; its reflection was flawless, and she tilted her head, glancing at the blurring outer edges. It made her image look like an unblemished picture. It took her breath away for a moment.  
  
The knocking at her door trembled her state of thought as she began to fish her fingers to the necklace draped over her chest. Swooping into bed quickly, her father stepped in with a sad smile. Sarah became curious.  
  
"You know, Sarah, Karen only wants the best for you. She doesn't mean to be so... forthright, but sometimes she thinks that's the best she can do in a situation like this," her father said as he approached her bed, hands fumbling at change in his pockets. There was that same usual, and quite apparent, concern washing over his tone. Sarah knew it all too well.  
  
She regarded him with a few bats of her lashes before pulling an assortment of sheets and blankets over her legs. "Well, dad, sometimes I get tired of her ramblings. She treats me like some sort of fragile, incompetent child. I know I have problems, but I don't like to be treated like a mental case all the time. It's very irritating. Some things I have to figure out on my own, you know."  
  
Silence then lingered. He didn't say anything, but did offer a small nod of his head. Sarah was shocked to see him move to the corner of her bed, and sitting on the edge.  
  
Finally, he spoke, "I love you. I will always love you, and I will always love Karen and Toby, too. We're a family and we're here for you whenever you need us. We don't think of you as some 'mental case'. That's far from the truth. Right now, I think all you need is a little support... to help you wade through this. We're not doing this because we feel sorry, or that we feel that we have to... it's because we love you, Sarah."  
  
"What about mom?"  
  
He seemed startled. "Pardon?"  
  
"Mom. Why did she leave me... er, us? Didn't she love us?" Sarah's question was followed by an uneasy shift of her father. He gleamed at her at first, then to the floor. He seemed to be fighting with a verbal response for her logical question.  
  
"Well..." he said nervously, "yes, she did. But, she had things to sort out herself. She had a career, among other things she needed to contend to."  
  
"Like what?" Sarah asked, raising her chin in curiosity. She had a right to know, and he never really told her the 'truth'... well, what she wanted to hear anyway.  
  
"Sarah," he huffed, growing increasingly uneasy, "I don't think now is the time to talk about that."  
  
"Why not? She was crazy, too, like me... wasn't she?" A cynical smirk groped at her features.  
  
He shook his head and stood. "Sarah, I think that's enough. Your mother was a kind woman. Her heart was... is bold, and she has a wonderful theatrical career. She tries to be in your life as much as she can..."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't consider the occasional postcard much of a loving gesture," Sarah interrupted, sneering.  
  
Heading to the door, he replied, "She tries, Sarah. She tries. You can't ask too much, especially if one cannot give it. She'll tell you everything once she thinks you're ready..."  
  
"But I'm an adult now. I'm twenty-one years old. I think I can handle anything she can pitch at me."  
  
"Goodnight, Sarah."  
  
With that, the door was closed and the light were off. Sarah laid there for a moment, looking up at the dancing shadows swirling alongside the trims of her room. The light brushing of the branches outside tapped at the window, awakening her to the darkness around her. It has been a long time since she curled in this bed. Six years to be exact. She thought of her mother, then quickly pocketed the thought into the deep recesses of her mind. If she wanted any sleep, she would have to try and forget about that now.  
  
The silence ensued. Rolling to her side, Sarah couldn't succumb to the temptations of sleep. She fought and fought at her awakening mind, trying to force her eyes shut so the unconscious realm would take over... but it didn't work. A flash of pain heated in between the ridges of her thin, plucked eyebrows. Her brow furrowed, cringing in anguish. She was fighting for sleep too hard.  
  
A blissfulness sensation then warmed her body as she began to dose off. Things started to become incoherent as her surrounding muffled behind closed eyes. It was then Sarah became startled. She felt a cold... no, *ice* cold draft pierce through her sheets. Sitting up, she saw a soft glow, transforming an owl into a man... A man with mismatched eyes, waving at the windows to shut. He smiled at her. Sarah felt faint. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Night Creatures

This was inspired after watching the movie, "A Beautiful Mind," starring Russell Crowe and Jennifer Connelly. I thought since Jenn was in Labyrinth, this could be an interesting twist... This deals with serious issues that shouldn't been taken likely. Comments are always welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Labyrinth related or any Beautiful Mind image. Characters, ideas, et cetera all apply. They belong to their respective creators. -Like Jim Henson, and the creators of "A Beautiful Mind." This story was written out of personal interest and hobby; no profit is to be made.  
  
To Dream a Wonderful Dream By: Sable "Aeria" Li  
  
Chapter 4: The Night Creatures  
  
Sarah was paralyzed; breathless and unable to speak at the vision before her. That same smug face, that indescribable smirk, Jareth just placed his hands carefully on his hips. The slight shift in movement allowed his eccentric attire to ruffle ever so slightly. She tried to pinch herself, to see if she were dreaming, but found her hand unable to move.  
  
"Sarah," he said with that roll of his tongue. That voice could strike the most evil of venoms down.  
  
"No... get out of my head!" she screamed, pulling the covers over her face.  
  
It was loud enough for the house's company to hear. The scream was blood curdling, heart wrenching and throat locking. Jareth didn't seem pleased. Walking up to the bed with great, wide and methodical steps, he noticed the sheets trembling. Her form was balled up submissively, cooing and rocking.  
  
"Sarah, get out of there. It's a pity, a real, shameful pity, what those morons did to you. Quit acting like a child and face your fears," was all he said as he folded his arms across his nearly bare chest. The shirt he wore was black and opened mildly in the front, revealing the medallion for all to see.  
  
Sarah, however, didn't care to see it. She didn't care to see him, for that matter! Well, in a way she did. She had wished he weren't a fake... something conceived from her mind... But, she couldn't accept this! He wasn't real! She had downed those damned pills earlier!  
  
"Get your ass out of here, or, so help me...," pleaded Sarah, tightening her grip on the covers.  
  
"Come, come Sarah! You can not bully me around, the Goblin King," he said it so clandestinely. "Besides, if you keep this up your dear father and that witch of a stepmother would be hiking their way into your humble... accommodations." He said the last part with a smirk; a growl narrowing faint intensity in his throat as he studied her room.  
  
"Don't you 'come, come' me," she shot out hotly, bursting free from the safeguard sheets.  
  
Their eyes met and lingered. He could tell her blood was boiling with such fury and rage, but knowing that fact only excited him even more. He had her exactly where he wanted her.  
  
He had that same arrogant face painted across his features. Sarah loathed that, "I'm better than you" look. There was something different about it, though she could not fathom what it exactly was.  
  
"Look, Sarah," he said finally, slicing through the tense silence with a cock of his eyebrow. "I know you think of me as nothing more than an image created by your simple mind. That is far from the truth."  
  
"Oh, really?" she asked. "I could very be speaking to myself at this very moment for all I know! How would that look if someone walked in on us... me... like that? It's horrifying to know that your mind is on the brink of not knowing the all knowing. What's worse, is having something you want to be real... to not be existent. "  
  
He didn't say a word. It looked like he was waiting for her to continue her little speech. Actually, her words held no consequence to him.  
  
Sarah allowed her eyes to drift from his 'image' to her dresser. There sat a picture of her mom propped up against the mirror. The light of the moon glared at the image behind the glass, but Sarah knew it was still there. Jareth noticed her sudden lapse in concentration and was about to speak when she finally chirped.  
  
"I think my mom was crazy, too, like me. I find it hard deciphering what's real and what's not. Often times, I catch myself asking those around me if what I'm seeing is true. Most of the time, it is... but... there's always that realization that sometimes... Well, it might not be."  
  
"Sarah." It sounded like he was pleading. She didn't look at him though as he continued, "I could see why you would think of me as an image... something like a figment of perfection. Look at me! How could someone so handsome be real?"  
  
Hazel eyes washed over Jareth as he stood all cocky like.  
  
"That's not at all...," she said defensively, but he interrupted her.  
  
"Fine. Just...come out with me. I have something I want to show you. I want to prove to you that I am genuine."  
  
Suspicion echoed throughout her body. How could she trust a facade to be real? Worse, what if he *was* real? Sarah just closed her eyes as confusion swept her away from this mentality to another. He was still there. Looming, hovering, awaiting her response. Eyelids veiled her visionary perception, but she could still feel him.  
  
"No. I can't. Can't you understand that I just can't," she whimpered.  
  
"I'm not asking for much, Sarah, but the chance to show you things you need to know. Elements in your life that are most certainly real. Not because others see them, but because you do."  
  
Sarah replied softly, "But... you're not real. Not because I can hear, it's because no one else can. No one's even heard of you!"  
  
"What about their God?"  
  
That snapped her eyes open. God? What did 'God' have to do with any of this? "Excuse me?"  
  
"No one has seen your 'God'. No one has ever heard the sound of his voice. But, they remain consistent and true to him because they believe in him. They've never had any hardcore evidence of his existence, but they still strive for his reality. Just because you cannot see or hear something doesn't mean it's not valid. Reality is just confirmation. Most just glide on faith."  
  
He stopped and slumped down into her chair at the corner of her room. Staring out the window, Jareth's mismatched eyes surveyed the soft black sky. "You have something called television. It's main responsibility and obligation is to broadcast illusions of reality as perceived by actors... like your mother. It is not real, but yet it still exists. Someone's reality is another's dream. Dreams do become fact, though."  
  
Damn him. He wasn't making any kind of sense! The fool was just rambling about this and that like he knew every damn thing in the world. She became stiff in her position as the king looked out to her once more with hawk- like eyes. His wispy hair was arranged in the same wild fashion that she was accustomed to. Certain strands dangled in his face, brushing against the iridescence on his brow bone. He continued as she shook her head in total dismissal in contemplation.  
  
"Have faith in me, Sarah. Have faith in me and I can show you all the world can hold. All I can hold. And, all you can hold."  
  
She didn't answer as she reflected on his statement. It was definitely tempting, especially the way he strung those words together with that crisp accent. It made all her sensibilities melt, numbing her soul from what was right and what was wrong. How could she refuse, even if he was 'just' an 'illusion'?  
  
Jareth sensed her hesitation, but a wry smile played at his lips when he saw a transformation on her face. She had given up and he had finally won! It was up to him, now, to show her that everything that he had plead was true. Something then occurred to him as his mind sprinkled with fire. A brainstorm was brewing, and he then knew what he would do to win her over.  
  
"There's this club on 74th South Marke Avenue," he stuttered, watching her eyes. "It's called the Vampyre's Den. Have you heard of it?"  
  
He was taken aback to hear her chuckle while flipping back a chuck of hair away from her eyes. "Jareth, I've been confined in a nut house for nearly six years. Of course I haven't heard of it."  
  
Half laughing himself, Jareth replied cordially, "Well, well, of course not. You had better change."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm taking you there to show you what you've been missing."  
  
~*~  
  
Bill couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking about his darling little daughter. No matter what, his mind kept wading back to the little girl he used to hold tightly in his arms. Even at a very young age, Sarah had exhibited her intelligence in reading and acting out little plays with her mother... When Linda was around. When his first wife left him, however, she stole something within Sarah and snagged it with her. Sarah became distant, cold and sometimes moody. She became a pariah in the so-called norm, pushing herself away from others even when they wanted to be there for her.  
  
"Karen," he said, hoping his wife would be awake.  
  
Rolling to his side his eyes met his wife's. She struggled with a sigh before replying, "What is it, Bill?"  
  
"I can't help but think about Sarah."  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"And Linda."  
  
Karen's face went to a bright red hue. He knew she didn't like to talk about Linda, and truth be known, he didn't either. But, he had to face the facts and spill what was plaguing his mind like a malevolent cancer. Or else, it would consume him alive.  
  
"What about Linda?" Karen snapped.  
  
He sighed. "Please honey don't talk like that."  
  
"Talk like what?" She tossed her body to the side so her back would face him. Her blood began to boil.  
  
"Like that. I love you. I loved Linda, too, but that was the past."  
  
"I know, Bill. I just don't like hearing that woman's name in this house. She's caused your family more harm than good."  
  
Ignoring her snotty remark, Bill's hand made its way into his wife's damp hair. Gently, he twirled a stand around his finger as he spoke, "Karen, Sarah asked me earlier tonight about Linda and I choked. I didn't know what to tell her or how to explain all the complications. I can't have this weight struggling on my shoulders."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her? She does have a right to know. Maybe it would cool her off." The last sentence rolled off her tongue with a hiss.  
  
"How can I though?"  
  
Karen shot bolt upright, her eyes wide with fire and barked, "Just tell her that her mother was a loony case, too! That she supposedly wished Sarah away when she was a screaming baby. That she had to complete some sort of trial maze to free Sarah from a fashionably senseless moron. That damned book she gave her, "The Labyrinth" encouraged your precious to become a full-fledged crazy, too. It's like a curse."  
  
Bill narrowed his eyes. How could she be so... cruel? "Karen..."  
  
His intended words tapered off to a screaming young woman just a few rooms down. Immediately, Bill was on his feet reaching for his slippers. Before he could reach the door, his wife intercepted him with a cold glare. "Sarah's having a fit," Karen shot.  
  
"Let me by! I need to comfort her... She needs me!"  
  
"No. We're not done here, Bill! If we always run to her when she's crying, she'll expect it from us all the time. We can't do that. I won't let you. I need you here, with me, to talk about this. You won't be running away from this conversation, dear," Karen said icily.  
  
"But..."  
  
"She's not going anywhere, Bill. We locked her door and her windows."  
  
"Move!" he shouted, his face turning red.  
  
Finally, he just shoved her to the side and stomped out of the room. A tempest of emotions overcame him. His mind fled fleetingly to his wife, to Linda and then Sarah as he advanced in the desired direction. Passing a sleeping Toby's room, he finally reached her door and studied it through the darkness. The dim light fed by the windows downstairs only glowed poorly. One turn of the doorknob still suggested it was locked. Fumbling with his keys, he struggled against the shadows and the keyhole until it finally opened.  
  
"Sarah...?"  
  
She was gone! Instantly, his arms folded against the warmth of his chest. Looking over, Bill noticed the windows divided open, allowing large amounts of chilled air to enter the room. It disturbed the drapes, making them flap against livid wind. He frowned. Karen was behind him shortly after.  
  
"She's gone..." was all he said as he walked up to the window and peered down to the yard below.  
  
"I'll call the police," Karen muttered before retreating from his sight.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
All right, sorry to cut it off there (which makes it short), but I found that a good way to end this chapter. Please R&R and let me know if I should continue this or drop it. I'm not a natural writer, so please let me know what I'm doing wrong, what you would like to see, et cetera. All of this is pretty much up in the air at the moment. All of my stuff is completely un-beta'ed, but I have a beta now who will be looking it over. *grins*  
  
Thanks to all who've read this and choco candy for all who's reviewed it. :-)  
  
~Sable 


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Unravels

This was inspired after watching the movie, "A Beautiful Mind," starring Russell Crowe and Jennifer Connelly. I thought since Jenn was in Labyrinth, this could be an interesting twist... This deals with serious issues that shouldn't been taken likely. Comments are always welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Labyrinth related or any Beautiful Mind image. Characters, ideas, et cetera all apply. They belong to their respective creators. -Like Jim Henson, and the creators of "A Beautiful Mind." This story was written out of personal interest and hobby; no profit is to be made.  
  
To Dream a Wonderful Dream By: Sable "Aeria" Li  
  
Chapter 5: The Truth Unravels  
  
The moon glazed down onto the world below, shining upon her children in a protective bask of silvery gold glow. Jareth watched the silence dance of darkness and the way the light shone onto Sarah's hair in the bewitching hour. It made him speechless, igniting something within that eclipsed everything mainly in part of his intentions and pride. He had been playing this game for a long time. Would he ever be able to push those warped glorified dignities aside… enough to tell Sarah the truth? Was he a mere figment of her mind?  
  
She looked back to him, her hazel eyes narrowing to decipher his form from muddled shadows. Sarah's glare was of fire, reminiscent of sundering embers crackling against the haunting sky. The streets were pretty much bare… She allowed him to take the lead.  
  
Sarah was curious about this, "Vampyre's Den." What was there? What did this 'phantom' want to show her? Sirens started to wail mutely in the distance as she secretly pondered to herself… Jareth watched her from the corner of his eye.  
  
Jareth was hiding something…   
  
*** Flash back… ***  
  
"Give her back to me, Jareth, or so help me!"  
  
"What?" A cock laugh chided through as the Goblin King appeared in front of the brunette young woman. He noted the frantic expression garnishing her features and they did not become her flawless face. "What will you do? You cannot leave until you've beaten my game."  
  
"It is not a game that I wanted. You practically stole her. I want my daughter back. This is NOT fair!"  
  
The woman's hands clasped together baring her intense emotions. A soft whisper of a wind sighed around the pair, disturbing an assortment of drying leaves of the surrounding winding walls. Jareth's eyes wondered over the woman's curvaceous body, setting fires of unrequited passion in his body. It was a pleasure in life he did not frequently relish in, but he was a man… he had needs and passions of his own. Shaking his head of such straying thoughts, his mismatched glare focused on the pleading female.  
  
"Fair? It is a game you wished yourself into. It is of no fault of anyone… but your own," he said simply.  
  
"Then I wish to have her back."  
  
"That cannot be done. You can use a wish to reverse another, as you only have one to begin with," Jareth mocked, resting a hand on his hip.  
  
At that point she rushed at him, blindly punching the air in hopes to connect with his body. This action made the Goblin King smirk; he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer.  
  
"Linda, do not exhaust yourself. You have a Labyrinth that awaits you. You have thirteen hours in which to solve it or your baby girl becomes mine forever."  
  
------------  
  
Yes, yes, I know… this is sooooo incredibly short and I apologize for that and my silence and delaying in continuing this. Firstly, my computer bombed (the hard drive decided to die), so I had to buy another. That, and, school and work, plus life in general and sick family members… it tends to be a disastrous mix. I'm back now, though, fully prepared and willing to share the rest of this if you desire to read it.  
  
Please read and review… helpful criticism is wanted and appreciated. Thanks!   
  
This story is about to get real interesting and I have an ending that will knock your socks off. Please let me know if you have any ideas or whether or not you think Jareth is real or not, if you really know the outcome. Heh, I bet you can't guess!!!  
  
Take care all,  
  
Sable 


End file.
